A New Life
by Divergentfan97
Summary: 'I open my eyes. Bright light unfolds before me. I'm looking up to a blue sky. I take a deep breath and take in my surroundings. . I slowly sit up and I'm overcome by an overwhelming feeling of small noises and smells. How is this possible? How can I see, hear and smell everything' Alyssa has to accept what she has become. How will she cope with this? Who will help her?
1. Prologue

**A new life**

 **Prologue**

I open my eyes. Bright light unfolds before me. I'm looking up to a blue sky. I take a deep breath and take in my surrounds. I'm lying on my back on wet grass. Trees surround me. As my eyes take everything in, I notice that everything isn't just bright but also very clear. I can see everything. I see even the details of the trees. I don't know what I'm doing on the ground. I don't know what has happened to me. I slowly sit up and I'm overcome by an overwhelming feeling of small noises and smells. How is this possible? How can I see, hear and smell everything?

It is then I see my skin. My skin is as pale as snow. I turn my hand around. I see every detail of my skin. What am I? What have I become. I notice a white line on my wrist. I look at it closer. It has a form of a circle. It looks to be some kind of scar. I look down the rest of my arms. No scarring there. That's weird. I broke my arm a few years ago and I had surgery to fix it. My entire skin is absolutely perfect.

I try to stand and find out that I'm very well balanced on my feet. I easily take some steps. It feels like I'm floating on air. What on earth has happened to me? I suddenly notice a burning in my throat. Thinking I was probably thirsty, I went to find some water. I don't know where I am, but I find a little stream of fresh water. I sit down on my knees and cup my hands to get some water. As the water fills into my mouth, I spit it out immediately. The taste was revolting. How can that be, I've been drinking water my entire life..

Sighing, I bent down to wash my face. As my hands leave my face, I see my reflection. My eyes widen in shock and I stumble back. No, no, no, this can't be true. I can't be, I can't be, I can't be. I keep chanting in my head as I close my eyes shut. How? When? Not possible. They don't exist. Those are stories, myths to scare people. I open my eyes again and slowly look into the water again. Please, please let this be dream.

Red. It's all I see when I look at my reflection. Crimson red eyes. I can't stop staring. Who did this to me? I look down at my wrist. The scar is still there.

 _Alright, say it Alyssa. What are you?_

No I can't say it, not in a million years

 _Yes you can. You know perfectly what you have become._

No, please I don't want to hear it or say it.

 _Alyssa, say it. If you don't say it now, you'll never say it. What are you?_

My head hurt from the internal debate.

I'm..., I'm a...

 _Yes, come on. You can say it. There's nothing to be ashamed of._

I'm a..., a..., a vampire.

I gasp as I say it out loud. Birds chirp loudly and fly away. Oh great, even the birds are afraid of me. Everyone will be afraid of me. I don't even know if there are others like me. What if I'm the only one? What if no one can help me?

 _Alyssa, stop the nonsense. Of course you're not the only one. How can that be? Someone did this to you._

My throat is still burning. A shuttering thought makes my body tremble. Am I supposed to kill innocents now? Hunt them down and drink their blood? No way, never. I'd rather die than kill a human. Oh wait, I'm already dead. Right?


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**A new life**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV**

I get back up from my kneeling position after finishing a mountain lion. The taste is fulfilling the burning in my throat and I lik my lips in satisfaction. I decide to walk ahead of Edward as he is still with Renesmee. I smile at the thought. I never thought I would have children with Edward. It was practicality impossible. That's when I decided to change it all. I feel so blessed with my little family. I don't really remember my gruesome and painful birth and frankly, I don't want to. It was all worth it in the end.

As I turn to go back home, a new scent comes with the wind. I sniff once and notice it's not a familiar scent. My curiosity gets the best of me and I follow the scent. I don't worry about Edward, he'll find me. The scent gets closer and thereby stronger. It's defiantly not a human. I walk with caution, making sure I don't make a sound. Knowing this might be vampire. I hear some shifting and I hide a tree.

I peek from behind the tree and I see a young girl pacing on the spot. She seems to be in deep thought. Does she even realise I'm here? Does she know what she is. I decide not to wait any longer and make my presence clear. The girl turns around as she hears me. She looks frightened and shifts her eyes, looking for way out.

I hold my hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just noticed a scent that I didn't recognise, so I decided to follow it. My name is Bella. Can you tell me yours?"

She looks terrified. "Alyssa". She says softly. I smile at her warmly. She looks confused. "Do you where you are?". I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't know what happened, I...I just...open my...my eyes and...everything...was different". Her voice trembling.

"I know exactly what you mean, I'm just like you". I say. She frowns her eyebrows. I don't even to ask why. "You don't look like a...like a...". She struggles to say the word.

"Vampire". I finish her sentence. She looks around. "Is everything so clear to you too?" She asks looking at me again. "Yes, it's strange at first. But you get used to it". I smile.

She touches her throat. A signal that's she's thirsty. She seems to know what she might have to do. "I know what you must be thinking, but you don't have to be that way. You can live like I and the rest of my family lives. We live on animal blood".

Her head perks up. "There are more of you?".

"Yes, more than you think. But only we and another family live on animal blood. I can teach you if you want to".

 **Alyssa POV**

I observe Bella closely. She stands very firm but relaxed at the same time. She looks very young to me. "May I ask how old you are?" My curiosity becomes the best of me.

"In human or vampire years?" She smiles.

"Uhm, I guess both". I smile back. I haven't smiled for a long time, but I have my reasons.

"I was turned 2 years ago by my husband when I almost died giving birth. This happened like 3 days before my 19th birthday. So officially I'm 18 years old". She says.

I gape at her. So she fell in love with a vampire? How many could there possible be?

"Actually more than you think". A voice behind Bella makes his presence. He's quite tall and slender. His hair has a bronze colour and just like Bella he's got golden eyes. Wait, did he just read my mind?

"Yes, I read your mind a mile from here. I'm Edward, Bella's husband. A young girl walks from behind him. "And this is Renesmee". So that was the strange smell. She seemed human, with her brown eyes. But she looked pale. And she resembles to Bella a lot.

Edward chuckles. Probably because of my mixed up brain. "Come on, you are really thirsty. We can see that. We'll teach you how to hunt. Unless you don't want to". Bella looks at me

"Yes, I want to learn". I'm determined to live as civilized as I possibly can. I don't want to kill innocent humans that still a future ahead of them.


End file.
